A New Light
by Phoenix Skyfire
Summary: After pulling the master sword, Link starts to question who Lana is, and if she can fall like Cia did. Why did she fall? After pressing Lana for an answer he gets the information he wanted. Story Idea based on Hyrule Warriors. AU from halfway in the game. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I was playing Hyrule Warrior and this story idea came to mind. I hope you all enjoy it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Anyone who wants to be a pre-reader or Editor are more then welcome to contact me.

Chapter 1: Truth and a Choice

Link and his group were about halfway to the Temple of Souls when they stopped for camp. The young knight couldn't get the thought of having the Master Sword out of his head, or what they had learned about Lana and Cia being the same person.

As they set up for the night Link was on his own, his hand running through the mane of his horse Epona. "Can we trust her?" Link asks softly. "I mean if they are the same person, could the same reason Cia have fallen, cause Lana to as well? What if even she is a bomb waiting to blow up?" Epona nays and nuzzles Link in reply. "Maybe your right girl. If I talk to her I can figure it out, she may even tell me why Cia fell."

Epona nods her head and nuzzles the knights cheek, causing the man to giggle and scratch the back of her head. Link pulls away from Epona and starts walking towards the camp, looking around. After a few minutes of searching he smiles seeing the bright blue locks of hair, and heads towards Lana.

"Lana!" Link calls out as he get close. "Do you think we could talk? I wanna ask you a couple things alone."

"Sure." Lana says with a smile, as she turns to Link.

Link nods and starts walking away, Lana close behind him.

"So what did you need to talk to me about Link?" Lana asks curiously.

Link turns around to Lana and crosses his arms as he looked at her. "I want you to tell me more about Cia, or yourself as the case may be. I wanna understand how she fell and how we may be able to stop her."

"Cia is the sorceress of time. She was tasked with the quest to watch over the triforce, by watching the legendary hero's soul through the ages. She was only give one restriction. She could not interfere with how the timeline would fall." Lana explained looking at Link, understanding why he wished to know.

Link nodded. "And how did she fall Lana? What could cause her to fall to darkness like she has?"

"I'm sorry Link. I can't explain that to you. She and in turn me, are both bound by our law. I am already breaking it as we speak by helping you and even telling you what I have about her." Lana says looking down.

"If we kill Cia, that would mean you would take her place right?" Link asked, almost able to guess the answer. Seeing Lana nod her head, Link continued to speak. "Then what about you? You said you and her were the same person, if she could fall to darkness for one reason, wouldn't that also apply to you? Whatever caused her to fall, could cause you to. I'm just trying to figure it out so maybe we can stop it."

"You might not like what you hear if I tell you the truth Link. It may be a tough pill to swallow." Lana says, looking up at Link, hoping the knight would back down.

Link raises his eyebrow at the sorceress, staying silent as he waits for her to answer his question.

The woman sighs and nods. "Okay Link. You win. The reason she fell is because of who she had to watch over. The Legendary Warrior spirit. She has watched him for centuries, and slowly fell in love with him, but each time he would return she would be forced to watch him fall in love with someone else." Lana explained, looking downcast. "At first she was content knowing he had happiness, but as time went on, watching the one you love fall for someone else again and again…. It slowly killed her on the inside."

"Legendary Warrior spirit?" Link asked dropping his arms to his sides, as he stared at the blue haired woman.

Lana nodded before speaking again. "Yes, the one man whom has always held the master sword, and the only one who can." She said, looking at the sword hilt that shone over the man's shoulder.

"Your talking about me. She fell in love with me." Link stated now knowing the truth. Seeing the woman nod he sighed and turned around. "Thank you for answering me Lana." he said, walking away back towards where he left his horse.

As he walked up next to where Epona was grazing he ran his hand through her mane. "Hey girl." He said softly, causing the mare to turn her head towards him and nuzzle his face.

Link smiled and lead the mare away from the camp so he could think. Once they got far enough so that the camp was still in sight, but far enough so no one would bother him he sat down on a patch of grass.

Epona came up behind the knight and laid down behind him so he could lean back and be comfortable. Feeling her master pat her side as a way of saying thank you before leaning back into her, the horse let out a happy nay.

Link leaned back against his horse with a smile, knowing the mare would always stick by his side like she always had. "So girl, what do you think we should do? Continue on with this fight and let Lana take over for Cia, and have her maybe fall just like Cia did. Or should we try and stop it here." Link asked out loud knowing it was only him and Epona.

The horse looked at the man and snickered and nayed at him in response. "I'm not sure. The only way we might be able to bring Cia back is to give her what she has longed for for centuries, but I don't know anything about her. I just can't love her." Link replied back, having understood his lifelong companion. Epona leaned her head over and nuzzled the knights arm, and just looked at him with her large eyes. "That is possible. Just giving her a chance might make her return to how she was. I don't know her, but that doesn't mean that I won't ever love her." He says, smiling at the mare. Epona nodded her large head and nayed. "Yeah, it could end up that I fall in love with her just by getting to know her." He says bring his hands up to run his hand through the horses mane. "Thanks girl. Your always here for me, no matter how I need it."

Link and Epona just stayed laying in the grass for nearly an hour before Link slowly stood up. "Alright girl. Let's go. I'm sure the princess and general will think i'm crazy if I tell them what i'm gonna do, so we are just gonna leave. I might be able to get Cia to talk to me."

Epona looked up from her spot on the ground and slowly got to her hooves, nuzzling Link's arm. "Thanks girl. Your support means everything to me." He said sweetly, with a smile on his face. He moved to Epona's side and swung himself up into her saddle. "Lets go." He sat patting the side of the horse's neck instead of snapping the reins, causing the mare to turn and start galloping towards the Temple of Soul.

According to Zelda and Impa, Link had been told that the temple was two days march away, but with Epona's speed and stamina, he should be able to make it in half the time.

The next morning, Impa went to get Link so he could prepare to march with everyone else. "Link it's time to get up. We need to be marching in no more than an hour." Impa called out, from outside of Link's tent.

"General!" A foot soldier called out as he approached Impa. "Ma'am." He said saluting the woman in front of him. "I went to retrieve Epona for Sir Link like I have been doing, and she is nowhere to be found."

"Epona is gone?" Impa said surprised. That horse was more stubborn than even the princess, refusing to let anyone ride her except Link. "But how... She would never..." She started to say, her eyes widen as she turned and burst into Link's tent. The tent was in perfect shape as if no one had used it at all during the night. Impa rushed out of the tent and sprinted towards where Zelda would be. "Princess!" She called out seeing Zelda exiting her tent in her war garb.

"Impa? What is the matter, you look frantic." Zelda asked, looking concerned at her bodyguard.

"It... It's Link. He's gone princess. Both Epona and Link are missing. He wasn't in his tent this morning when I went to wake him, and the knight who normally brings him Epona, said the mare was gone."

Zelda's eyes widen. "Captain!" She cries out, causing the captain to rush over and salute her. "Captain I need you to..."

"There is no need to search for him." Lana said, as she walked up to the two women and knight. "He left on his own and wasn't taken. When I woke up I looked for him myself, and I saw Epona's tracks leading away from camp in the direction of the Temple of Souls. I believe he is going to try and convince Cia to stop this." She says as she stopped in front of them.

Zelda just stared at the sorceress as she spoke, as Impa said, "And why would he do that Lana? For what reason would he have to go and confront her alone?"

"I don't know Impa, but I believe it's about what I told him last night." Lana explained.

"And what did you tell him last night?" Zelda asked.

Lana sighed and recounted the majority of what she had told Link, leaving out the part about Cia loving the knight being the reason she fell.

"So Link is worried you will fall as well, and thinks if he can convince Cia to stop this, that it won't happen again, but if you just take her spot that it could happen since you are one in the same person." Zelda says, lifting a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Why didn't Link come to us."

"Maybe he was worried that we would believe his worries are unfounded." Impa said, looking over to the princess.

"Whatever the case we move now. Epona is the faster than any other horse we have and has the stamina to match. I'm sure they have a large head start, depending on how late Link left." Zelda said, turning to the captain. "We march in ten minutes, get everyone into formation and lets go."

The captain salutes and rushes off calling out orders as he runs.

Zelda looks out in the direction they were gonna march and sighs. "Stay safe Link. If you fall, all of Hyrule may fall with you." she whispers out as she turned around to get her horse ready for a long march.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: So here is the second chapter. Hope you all enjoy finding out the couple.

Chapter 2: The Sorceress

Linked looked up at the towering temple he and Epona were approaching slowly. He had slowed Epona down to a steady walk to let her rest for the last part of their journey just incase the events turned sour and he would be forced to flee back to the army.

As he and Epona got closer to the temple, Link reached into his saddle bags pulling out two gleaming silver gauntlets (more like in Ocarina of Time), he had a plan and it was simple. Talk Cia into talking with him one on one with no weapons. Lana several days earlier had explained to them about Cia's staff and he was hoping he would be able to fend her off should things turn sour if she didn't have it. But she was a sorceress so she would not be defenceless so to try and protect himself, he felt his silver gauntlets would work.

As he slipped the gauntlets onto his hands the gemstones in them glowed filling the knight with more strength then he had normally had. With them he know he could lift boulders even bigger than himself and punch hard enough to crack another knight's breastplate.

Link righted himself in the saddle, as they got closer to the temple. Link stiffened seeing the horde of monsters inside the temple grounds causing him to stop just outside of the gate. He flung himself off of Epona and landed on the ground, keeping one hand on his beloved horse, as he turned his head looking at the monsters that were not coming close.

He lifted his head and yelled out into the temple grounds. "Cia! Come out! I wish to talk to you face to face!" He continued to yell out, hoping that her magic would know he was there and hear his yelling.

In front of Link a gout of black flames shot out of the ground, before dissipating as Cia appeared in front of the knight, scepter in hand.

"Link. Your here much earlier than I expected. Though I also did expect an army at your back, but it seems you came alone... Why?" Cia asked, as she scowled.

Link did his best to smile, not bothering to reach for the master sword that was slung across his back nor his shield. "I came to speak with you as I just said. I would like to try and find a peaceful solution to this fighting. Lana told me some stuff about you two, and I wanna know if what she said was true as well."

Cia glared at the knight, crossing her arms under her partial exposed bust. "Oh did she now? I'd bet you charmed her to tell you, as I know for a fact she would never willingly tell you some of our secrets."

"I didn't. All I did was ask her and try and make her see reason is all, which is the only reason I'm here... alone." Link said, before Epona nudged his ass, causing him to laugh. "Sorry, why only me and Epona are here." He said as he looked at Cia again. "All I ask is a chance to talk. Is that to much Cia?"

"And how am I to trust that, that is all you wish to do. You did travel and pull the master sword just to be able to match me." Cia said, lowing her arms down. From the tension in her arms Link could tell she would be able to attack at any moment.

"I have no will to fight you Cia, unless I have no choice in matter. I'm sure you know me better than I know myself. You've watched me for centuries, each time I was reborn." Link said, as he looked at Cia, a smile on his face.

Cia continued to stare at the hero, her eyes slowly softening looking at his smile. "Fine. We can talk, but you leave your sword here with your horse while we speak in private." She nearly commands.

"Only if you leave your scepter with Epona as well. Would be stupid of me, to unarm myself and not request the same thing." Link says, as he reaches behind himself and pulls the shield free from its hooks and slips it onto Epona's saddle.

Cia glares at Link before sighing and approaching the horse. "Very well then." She says slipping her scepter into the mare's saddle bags, the head of it sticking out.

Link smiles as he pulls the master sword and its sheath off his back, hanging them from Epona's saddle. "Alright then. I'm ready."

Cia turns to the hero and lifts her hand. She snaps her fingers as both her and Link disappear into black flames, only to reappear within another room in the temple. Within the room was a table and chair.

"This is a study I don't use very often. We can speak privately here." Cia says, as she takes a seat at the table.

Link looked around the room, before walking over and taking a seat at the table himself with Cia.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about? I don't believe that you know the true reason I started this." Cia says bluntly.

"You started this cause of me. Your broken heart is what lead you to be corrupted. You've had to watch me fall in love over and over again, even though you loved me, till finally... it was to much." Link says, looking down at his lap. "I wanted to say i'm sorry. I didn't know about your feelings or even you in general till now, but tell me." He said turning his head up to look at the woman, whose eyes were wide hearing the hero speak. "Why didn't you ever tell me? I'm sure you could have found a way to come to me and tell me."

"Because of my oaths." Cia said, as she looked away. "I swore never to interfere in the timeline. Besides, you would never love me. I highly doubt you would have even given me the chance."

"Yet here you are interfering as we speak." Link says, bluntly, before giving Cia a warm smile. "Also your wrong about something."

Cia looked back towards Link, blinking confused.

"You said I would have never given you a chance in a way." The hero says, leaning back in a chair. "Yet I ask you... Why would I not give you a chance? Lana said you loved me, and you are very beautiful. I have no reason not to atleast give you a chance."

The sorceress's eyes widen with each word the man spoke, before her eyes harden, the outer edges of her eyes glowing red. "And now, all you want is to see me dead." Cia growls, standing up from her chair causing it to fall to the floor. "I see how it is, well if I can't..."

"No. Your wrong. I do not want to see you dead." Link says quickly interrupting her as he stood up from his chair. "Cia... what I wanted to talk to you about today was to see if you wanted to try this." He said, his voice softening. "I may not love you right now, but whos to say I won't fall in love? I know nothing about you, and I do want to give you a chance."

Cia relaxes slowly hearing that the man she had been in love with for so long wanted to at least try. "You're not trying to trick me... Are you Link?" Cia asked looking into the man's eyes from where she stood.

The hero shook his head at the woman. "No." He says flatly, taking a step towards the white haired woman. "I'm not trying to trick you. I want to truly give you a chance, but you need to do something for me, so I can trust you."

"What?" Cia asks looking at the hero.

"I need you to get rid of all these monsters you summoned and return Hyrule to how it should be." Link said kindly as he stopped in front of the woman.

Cia slowly nodded her head, snapping her fingers to transport them back to Epona. As they reappeared Cia said. "I need my scepter."

She walks over to the horse and slowly took back her scepter, just as the hero followed behind her to retrieve his sword and shield.

Cia looks around the temple seeing it swarming with the monsters she summoned before looking back at the man behind her. She smiles softly as she raises her scepter into the air, as she floods the temple with her magic causing each monster within it to disappear and return to where they came from. She lowers the staff and pants from the magic she used, before stiffening feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Cia. Once you..." Link starts to say before the Triforce begins to glow brightly on the back of his left hand, as the Triforce Cia held in her hand started to glow as well.

"Oh no... My spell is ending." Cia says dismayed as she looked at the glowing triforce.

"What spell?" The knight asks, looking to the sorceress.

"Ganondorf was released, and I used the Triforce of Power to augment my powers to seal him, but apparently he is to strong and is breaking free." Cia says, looking down at her hand. "I don't think I have enough power to best him, and this proves I can't seal him away either."

"You might not be able to best him on your own but..." Link says as he adjusts the silver gauntlets on his hands. "We... are not alone. We are both here, and with the Master Sword we can fight him off." he says, looking over at Cia, a smile on his face. "I mean... if we can't work together then how can us even start to work?"

The white haired woman smiles back and nods. "You are right Link. Together we can stop him." She says confidently, before a dark laughter starts to echo around them.

Link slaps Epona's side. "Go girl." He says urgently, not wanting the mare to get hurt. As he finished, the mare reared up and took off back towards the direction that they had come from.

In front of the hero and sorceress a dark shadow appears on the ground as a figure starts to slowly pull itself from it. A large man with fire red hair and dark armor rose up from the shadow with a grin on his face.

"Nice try Cia, but even you with all your magic can't seal me away." The large man said laughing.

"Perhaps not Ganondorf, but this time it's not just me. Link is by my side this time, and we will defeat you." Cia says, sneering at the man.

Ganondorf turns his head to the hero, whom had yet to pull the sword from his back.

"And you think he will make a difference? Even with the full triforce you had no power over me, to seal me before you had to distract me by sending wisdom and courage away, and using that small window you used the triforce of power to seal me." Ganondorf says, turning his sight back to Cia. "Even with him here you two stand no chance." He said as a sword appeared in each of his hands from the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Enjoy Chapter 3. I'm still looking for someone to be a pre-reader for a little help. Contact me if your interested.

Chapter 3: Darkness Rises

"I think now is the time Link." Cia whispered, looking over at the hero, seeing that he still hadn't moved to pull the sword of evil's bane. "What are you waiting..." She began to say before the knight rushed at Ganondorf.

Link pulled his silver clad hand back as he rushed ahead and thrust forward as he closed the distance to the gerudo.

Ganondorf smirked seeing the knight going to try and punch him and stood still, believing his armor would protect him. As the hero's silver gauntlet made contact with the gerudo's chest plate, it began to spider web crack from the force of the blow. Ganondorf's eyes widen feeling the force of the blow, as his feet leave the ground flying backwards, and slamming into a wall behind him.

Link shakes his hand smirking, the gemstone on the back of his hand glowing brightly. "Sorry, I wanted to throw you off guard, and punching you was the perfect way." He says with a smile, as he reaches behind his left shoulder and pulls the master sword free from its sheath.

Cia watched wide eyed seeing Link just punch the gerudo and sent him flying.

"How... How did you do that?" Cia asked stunned.

"My gauntlets." Link says, having slipped his shield onto his right arm. "The gemstone in them increases my strength to almost three times what it normally is."

Cia's eyes widen knowing that Link was wearing them while he was alone with her. "You wore those while we were talking." She growled, before launching a blast of dark magic at Ganondorf.

"I was yes, and you had your magic." Link said as he rushed at Ganondorf. As his sword clashed with the gerudo's blade he continued to talk. "Lana told me your scepter augments your magic, but you can still cast without it, so I had to take at least some precaution in case you wanted nothing to do with me, and attacked me."

Cia glares at the knight's back as she begins to cast another spell. "That was a low trick you pulled. Making me believe you had no way to defend yourself." She says, pointing her scepter forward firing a beam of dark magic towards the evil sorcerer.

Right before the beam was to hit Link, he pushed away from the larger man and flipped out of the way of the beam, letting it impact where he punched causing the breastplate to shatter and throw him back once again.

"I am sorry Cia. Truly, but i'm sure you understand what would have happened if I died here. I had to take some kind of precaution." Link tried to explain.

"Will you two stop talking!" Ganondorf screamed as he pulled himself back to his feet. "You are some of the most anno..." He was saying before grunting in pain, seeing the head of Cia's scepter extend and smash into his now exposed stomach, due to the loss of his breastplate.

"Excuse us for trying to talk. Now be a good boy and don't interrupt us again." Cia says with a sneer, as she retracts the head of her scepter only to extend it again and send it flying at the man.

Link rush's up behind the head of the scepter only to smash the flat end of his sword against it to make it fly faster and harder. "I just hope that my small trick won't sour what we are gonna try." He says as he watches as the crystal smashes into Ganondorf's shoulder, causing the man to howl in pain.

"I guess I can forgive you this time, so long as you promise never to lie again." Cia say's feeling the head of her scepter snap into place at the top.

"That I can do. No more tricks, I promise." Link says, turning to look at Cia with a smile.

The hero's smile fades quickly as he pushes Cia to the side, raising his shield as he felt a blast of magic strike it, pushing him back a couple of feet. As he regains his footing, he spins around raising his sword above him to block a small rapier that was heading for Cia.

"Link!" Zelda cries out seeing the master sword block her attack. "Why did you block me? I could have ended this war." She asks stunned.

"Cia is not our enemy. Not anymore. I talked her out of her plans. She has already dismissed her army." Link explains, pushing Zelda's weapon back. The warrior looks behind the princess seeing Lana there and knowing now that it was her magic he had blocked.

"Link we have to focus. He is not defeated yet." Cia says, as the head of her scepter was glowing.

"He?" Lana asks, as she looked over to another form that was in front of the two, her eyes widening seeing the red hair. "Ganondorf!" She cries out.

Zelda's eyes widen looking behind Link and seeing the large man. "He's been revived."

"Not completely." Cia said, watching as the man stood up completely to glare at them. "He only has three fragments of his soul. He is not at full power." She finished saying, raising her staff, causing a eruption of dark magic from under Ganondorf.

The large man jumps to the side before rushing at the group of warrior, bringing both his swords down trying to catch Cia off guard from his sudden attack.

Link shoulder rams Cia away as he raises his shield and sword both to block both of the blades coming down. The force of the impact causes the warrior to grunt under the pressure. He pushes back against the strength of the gerudo, before suddenly the pressure is lifted off as he hears a blast of magic smash into the dark skinned man's face, causing him to stumble back.

"Good work Lana." Zelda says, as she rushes towards Ganondorf herself. She thrusts her sword forward stabbing her blade into Ganondorf's left arm, causing him to howl out in pain as he drops his sword to the ground. "You won't get away Ganondorf. You will fall before us, here and now." Zelda exclaims, as she twists her sword inside of Ganondorf's flesh before pulling it free.

"ARG!" Ganondorf screams in pain, as he pulls away clinching his one sword in his good arm. "You will pay for that woman." He snears, as he rushes at her quick, pulling his sword back to swing it down at the woman.

A dark effigy of Link appears in front of Zelda blocking the attack, while Cia over to the side has her scepter lifted up like the effigy, her face straining as she held the attack back. The real Link rushes up behind the dark sorcerer and brings his blade down, feeling the edge of the master sword carve into the man's flesh, from the top of his left shoulder down to his right hip.

Ganondorf howls out in pain his strength on his blade weakening allowing Cia, to push the blade back using the dark effigy. As the dark effigy pushed the blade back, it brought down its own blade across the gerudo's chest from his right shoulder to his left hip, before slamming it's shield into the man's stomach to push him back.

The slash across his chest caused the dark skinned man to drop his remaining sword and fall to one knee as he panted for breath due to his injuries.

"Listen everyone, we can't kill him." Cia states to everyone, as the effigy disappears. "Because of his journey into the sacred realm all those years ago, he is immortal. We have to seal him away again, but only one piece of the triforce is not enough. All three pieces must combine their power in order to do so."

Zelda looks over at Cia warily unsure if she can trust her, but from the corner of her eye she sees Link raise his left hand, the glow of the triforce of courage bright.

"Come on princess." Link says, looking over to her. "It's we do this together or all of Hyrule falls to Ganondorf."

Zelda sigh's knowing what Link and Cia both said are true, before raising her right hand, the glow of the triforce of wisdom bright on her hand.

Cia smiles as she extends her hand out, the Triforce of Power starting to float over her hand. "Lana. I won't be able to focus enough to open the portals to seal him away while using the triforce. So I need you to reopen them so we can reseal him." She says, looking over at her light half.

Lana nods her head and turns around facing away from the group and the gerudo. She opens her book and starts chanting a spell.

Cia looks over to Zelda and Link before frowning. Seeing them side by side like now still caused an ache in her heart, but she pushed it away knowing Link would give her a chance. She starts chanting a spell of her own, her scepter glowing darkly.

"You may seal me away but, I promise you, I will be free again, just like I am now. Someone will seek my power and break whatever seal you place." Ganondorf say's laughing darkly, as he stood up.

"And they will fail with my spell in place." Cia says, glaring at Ganondorf.

As Cia spoke she extended the Triforce of Power, as Link and Zelda did with their pieces of the Triforce. The three pieces touched at their tips, the light of the connected Triforce lighting the entire temple. As the light of the triforce continued to grow, it shot out a beam of pure light at the injured gerudo, causing the large man to howl out in pain. As the light continued to pierce through the once dark king, his physical body faded leaving three red orbs that contained the pieces of his spirit.

"Now!" Cia calls out, as she cast the spell she was prepping, causing three small thin threads of light to form.

One thread of light ran from Link's heart to one of the spirit orbs. A seconds thread lead from Zelda's forehead to another spirit orb. The last thread of light connected Cia's stomach to the last of the spirit orbs.

As each of the threads were forming, Lana used all her magic to reopen the three time gateways that lead to each of the three era's where the sorcerer's soul was once trapped. Each of the thread's soon vanished from sight before Cia slung her scepter back towards the portals, causing each spirit fragment to pass through them, and be resealed in the same chest's as they once were.

Once each fragment was once again sealed away, Lana closed the three portals, before turning around to see Cia holding a hand to the Triforce.


End file.
